Moving On
by Bonezz
Summary: Warning! Season 5 spoilers! Spike meets a mysterious slayer working at Wolfram and Hart. Can he move on after Buffy? R&R please.


Just a head's up...this will have some season 5 spoilers. It's gonna take place right before the last episode and then continue with my own crazy thoughts on the season. So if you haven't seen some of the season, you may want to wait to read this.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns everything but the plot and Kat.  
  
Los Angeles-1995  
  
Spike walked through a park on a rainy night. Drusilla had said she had some business she needed to attend to.  
  
I'm sure it's just business to too, he thought sarcastically. Sleeping around town, yet she always comes back for more. He shook his head. We gotta get out of this city. Maybe go somewhere smaller. Frighten a whole bunch of people. He smiled to himself. That place with the Hellmouth sounds inviting, he thought.  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts however as he was knocked over, pinned against a tree and bitten by a vampire. He pulled her off him and held her at arms length.  
  
"Well. Aren't you a cutie." He said looking at the vamp who had short, spiked black hair with blue tips. She also had a tattoo of a Chinese dragon on her right bicep. Nothing else really stood out as she still looked like a vampire ready to kill. Still holding her with his left hand, he punched her hard in the face.  
  
As she got up off the ground she said in an English accent similar to his, "Looks like I have a fighter here. Don't worry, pet, it doesn't hurt much." She walked up to him and delivered a roundhouse to his head.  
  
This time he got up off the ground. "Impressive. But luv, I think i know a thing or two more about being undead than you do." He said, bearing his fangs. He punched her twice more.  
  
"Well then," she said, standing up once more, "I guess I won't waste anymore time here. Pity. Would have fancied showing you off."  
  
She turned around and started to walk off into the night.  
  
"Hey," Spike called after her, "You got a name?"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Call me Crazy." She said, grinning a mouthful of fangs.  
  
*****  
  
Los Angeles-2003  
  
"I can't believe I'm back in this bloody city," Spike said to no one in particular, as he walked around aimlessly in the Lobby of Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"Spike, you gotta lighten up. Go for a walk or something!" Harmony said to him.  
  
"First of all, the sun is still up. Second, I can't leave the bloody building."  
  
"Oh, well that can be a problem. But look on the bright side! You're a ghost now, or almost dead, or whatever you are, so I don't think the sunlight will hurt you anymore!"  
  
He just looked at her.  
  
"Or you could just walk around the building," she said shrugging.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know this place like the back of my hand. I probably know more about it than dear old Angel doe-"  
  
He was cut off however when a woman pulling off a heavy hood walked right through him. She stopped and turned around. She had long black hair and pale grey eyes.  
  
"I just walked right through you, didn't I?" She asked in a British accent.  
  
"Yeah, you did."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't paying too much attention to anything."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Happens so often I'm starting to get used to it," he said rolling his eyes. "You know, you look familiar."  
  
"Really?" She asked. She looked at him. "You look familiar too. Have I threatened you before?"  
  
He laughed. "No, I don't think that's it."  
  
"What's your name, by the way."  
  
"Spike."  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"So am I. Well, the proper name is William. But everyone calls me Spike."  
  
"Wait. You're William the Bloody, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe that's why I know you then. But I know I've seen you before."  
  
"I know. I've seen you before too. What's your name?"  
  
"Kat. It's short for Katherine."  
  
"Ah. Well, Kat, fancy meeting you," he said, extending his hand.  
  
"Did you just forget that I just walked right through you?"  
  
"No, I didn't forget. But go on, shake my hand."  
  
She reached out and took it, surprised that her hand didn't go right through his.  
  
"Now that's a cool trick. So what's your deal? Are you dead or not?"  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea. I died, well, as close to dead as I can get, then someone sent that bloody amulet here and now I'm stuck here."  
  
"Interesting. So you're a ghost that can touch things."  
  
"Only if I really want to."  
  
"Wow. Guess it's not so cool after all. Has to suck after awhile."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
At this Angel walked out of his office. He saw Kat and made his way over to her.  
  
"Oh, great. Here comes Peaches himself. I'm outta here. Can't stand the git."  
  
She smiled. "Well, I work late. I'll be around."  
  
"Right, I'll try and catch you later." He said as he went up the stairs. 


End file.
